


A Most Special Ring

by AwesomeWriterOfNerds



Series: Inktober 2019, but I Use the Prompts for Writing [1]
Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWriterOfNerds/pseuds/AwesomeWriterOfNerds
Summary: Raz asks Lili a question.





	A Most Special Ring

“Wait!”

Lili stopped, held herself from sighing, and spun on her heels. “What now?”

Raz placed a hand over his chest, panting like he’d run a mile. “Just- just gimme a sec,” he said, breaths heavy leaving his lips. “I’m- gathering my thoughts.”

In the distance, the alarm continued to ring. The clock continued to tick. The rest of the base continued to rush, without them. If Raz wanted a second, he’d already used it up. What could have gotten him so riled up? Surely he knew they could be called upon at a moment’s notice. That was what being in active duty meant. And this was hardly the first time they had a sudden deployment.

“If that alarm ringing is what I think it is,” Raz swallowed, eyes drifting away for a moment, “there’s a chance we might not come back.”

Lili twisted her lips. She never liked reminders like that. It’s distracting, more than anything. “More than yesterday? Or the day before?”

“Yes!” His voice cracked, so he stepped back and cleared his throat. “Yes. S-so, before anything happens, I need to ask you a question. Now.”

“Then ask. And make it quick.” Lili crossed her arms. This had better be worth it.

Maybe that came out harsher than she intended, but at least it got him to talk. “See, I almost- you know, since we’ve been together for so long- this might- I- we- um-” After that rambling nonsense, Raz gave up, burying his face in his hands. “God, this is all wrong.”

Lili frowned. This was nothing like him. The hell kind of question did he want to ask that it left him acting like this?

Raz lets his hands fall, but his eyes preferred to stare at the ground. “Sorry. You’re right, this isn’t the time. L-let’s just go,” he said.

Lili squared her jaw. Now he wants to walk away? Like hell he will.

Lili stepped forward, pressing her palm against Raz’s forehead. The world fell apart, and a new world took its place.

She saw a garden balcony, populated by roses, orchids, tulips, daffodils, and most of all, lilies. She saw fireworks lighting up the night sky, exploding into pink hearts and a rainbow of flowers. She saw herself in a tasteful, elegant cocktail dress, colored her favorite shade of magenta. She saw Raz, wearing a dashing white tuxedo, on his knees, with her hand gently held in his. She saw a small, black box, tucked away safely inside his jacket, so light and yet so impossibly heavy while he carried it with him all day, waiting until night falls, until that perfect moment came.

Oh.

Lili’s hand left Raz’s forehead. The real world came rushing back.

Raz, eyes wide and cheeks red, could barely string a sentence together. “That was- You shouldn’t have-”

“_Yes_,” she said, breathless, the answer to Raz’s question. “Oh my god, _yes_!”

Lili jumped to Raz’s embrace, their lips crashing together in a raw display of joy, passion, and love. Long seconds passed, until they had to break away for air, both of them grinning and giggling like the love-struck fools they were. She gently bumped her forehead against his, as he pulled out a small, black box from his jacket. Inside, a beautiful, simple ring, etched with flower-like designs. It was a perfect fit around her finger.

She smiled. Lili Zanotto-Aquato had a nice ring to it.

Raz giggled again, rubbing the back of his neck. “For the record, this isn’t how I wanted this to go.”

“I saw.” Lili smirked.

“Cheesy as hell, isn’t it?”

“Cheesy.” Lili kissed him again. “And perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new thing for me. On a whim, I thought it'd be fun to write short fics based on this year's Inktober prompts. Been on a slump lately, because of personal and family reasons, so hopefully this can help shake things up. Let's see how many days I can get.
> 
> Based on Inktober Day 1 prompt: Ring.


End file.
